Remarkably Twisted
by Maggie Skywalker
Summary: Dark Reylo! When the First Order finds Rey first, she becomes Snoke's new appreciate. Trained in the ways of the dark side Rey has a way of getting what she wants. So when she accidentally bumps into the famous Jedi Ben Solo she can't help but tempt him with the dark side. But will his pull to the light give him what he needs to defeat her. Caution dark themes and sexual content.
1. Pre Story

Hi Guys so this is my technically my second piece of writing and I gave up last time but as long as you like this I promise I will finish this. I kinda wanted to play on a dark Reylo but with a bit of a twist, I have always loved the thought of what if Rey was the Sith Lord and Ben never became Kylo. Instead he had that perfect family life. So here is my take on it! I hope you enjoy! There are dark themes in this story so proceed with caution. -Mags

* * *

Before Ben was born:

"Leia, what if he won't like me. What if I am not worthy of being a father-"

"Han listen to yourself, you will be wonderful." She said taking his hand. "You can't do much worse then my father, and look how I turned out." Leia laughed gesturing to herself; a princess, and general, and one of the most beloved people in the galaxy. "But still even being a Sith Lord he did what his child needed. And the force will guide us through this. As Luke said our child will defeat one of the greatest evils we have ever seen." But Leia carefully let off the other part of what Luke said about him potentially becoming part of the darkness with one simple temptation. No need to worry him now since he already had so much on his plate.

"I should know by now you are always right Princess," Han's oh so famous smirk graced his face in the way she loved. Taking is other hand Han placed it over the unborn child and whispered "Ben."

"What did you say?" Leia raised an eyebrow at Han who was now on his knees looking at the unborn child they had yet to decide a name for. Mostly because they could not agree on one.

"Ben, I think we should name him Ben." He replied softly not taking his eyes off her stomach. For once it was the first time he had not suggested some prosperous name like Galanto.

"I can do Ben, it's a good strong name and reminds me of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ben Solo," she tested the name on her lips a few times before fully agreeing to name their child Ben Solo.

.oOo.

Sixteen years later

Ben had been training under Master Luke for most of his life and he was finally ready to take the final step to becoming a Jedi Knight. Luke had taken the special precautions to make sure Ben would never take those steps over to the dark side. And he was so proud of Ben, finally they would be able to bring balance to the force once more. Ben would fulfill the prophecy, he will conqure the greatest evil. Luke didn't think he could live through his prodigy fall to the darkness therefore he offered Ben a job with him so he could help train new Jedi. Leia and Han could not have been prouder, sure Ben had is rough spots through growing up but with Luke's help it was never anything to bad.

"Mom I'll miss you so much." Ben slowly began to pull out of the hug with his mom but she wasn't quite ready to let him go yet. "Mom, I am gonna be late and I will be back soon I promise." Leia finally let up the hug looking up at him with a sad smile and tears in her eyes. It was the first time in a while that she had some sort of smile, the resistance was slowly starting to lose the war against the First Order. And it made Leia's job fifty times harder because everyone looked to her as the General. Ben saw the way it was effecting her, how each troop she lost, her voice began to lose its confidence. That's why he was so willing to help Luke, this way with more Jedi his mother would not have to lose some many troop and we could turn the tide of the war.

"I will miss you more then anything, please be careful." She said taking a step back looking him over from head to toe, Ben was now around 6'2 and towered over her. But she only saw her little curly haired manic running around the base getting into as much mischief as he could. It was harder then ever to let him go, even though he was going into Luke care the prophecy still bothered her. Leia shook her head and smiled as Ben and Han talked, hearing the last part of their conversation.

"Yes do be careful with the ladies, it's not everyday someone as handsome as you gets to teach them." Han joked ruffling Ben's already messy ink black hair.

"Yeah cause that has always been an issue," Ben rolled his eyes at his dad. They had the closest relationship, sometimes Leia got a bit jealous of how inseparable the were.

"Just remember to be a gentle man, we can't have the Solo name be ruined." Han chuckled.

"I'll try my very best," smirking Ben began to walk towards his ship.

"Be good Ben, and if you need anything you know your Dad and I are just a hologram away." Leia called after him.

"I know Mom,"offering one last smile before jumping into the cockpit.

"He will be fine Sweetheart," Han said wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head against his shoulder. They watched as he piloted off the planet before separating and heading to their separate duties.

* * *

.oOo.

Rey, 1 year before the events above.

Rey at least she thought that was her name, it's what everyone had called her since she arrived here when she was little. Abandon by the very people who were supposed to take care of her, the only memory Rey actually has of them is her so called family abandoning her in this god forsaken place. Now age 14 loneliness and bitter rage have become her only friend and everyone at the outpost knows it. She has a reputation amongst people at the outpost, and everyone gives her a wide berth.

Today was shaping up to be a worse day then normal, she had found literally nothing out looking in the dunes. _Lukah's has that chest of who knows what, I highly doubt he is smart enough to notice anything is gone,_ said the little voice in the back of her head. And that became the plan, Rey couldn't do another day without food so her stomach won. Heading north to the little cavern Lukah thought no one knew about. After a few hours though the barren wasteland Rey made it. From far away it really doesn't look like anything at all just a few rock. Climbing over the rocks into cavern below was a challenge in itself the wind was trying to tear her Away from her hold on the rock. The chest was a good fifty meters below her as Rey scaled down the side. _He better have some decent scraps hidden in here, I want food._ Her stomach echoed that thought with a low grumble as she picked the lock to the chest. To her suprise it popped open with ease revealing several rare droid parts. _Idiot, the amount of food or money you could have gotten for these_. Shaking her head Rey picked a few things from the chest, climbing from the cavern was a little more of a challenge then she had expected.

She reached the outpost just before dark heading straight for the trading station only to find it closing.

"Hey! Open up I have things for you!" She shouted banging on the slide window.

"Little Rey you are too late, should have come back earlier you know the rules." He called through the slight opening.

"No you listen to me I found something you wanna see, and I am hungry I haven't eaten in going on three days."

"I SAID NO!" The window wa slammed wide open. "Girl you don't get any special treatment. No one is afraid of you and your little girly tantrums." He chuckled for a second. "We get it you're a maturing girl, but that doesn't scare anyone no matter how much you try. Comeback tomorrow when the sun is high." Her anger was getting the best, before anyone knew what was happening everyone was being blasted back by an invisible force. The man that had denied her was now clawing at his throat coughing. His face was was white as a sheat, the force was supposed to be dead but here it was choking him to death.

Grinning Rey watch the man gasping for breath, not understanding it was her own doing. Finally getting what he deserves, she finally took her eyes off the man looking around. _What happened a mini earthquake,_ Rey puzzled for a minute before turning back to the punishment being given to the man. Everyone was now handing peaking out behind the ruble she had made. No one dare step a foot closer to the girl. They saw what she was doing, choking the life out of him. He wouldn't last much longer and they knew that but they also didn't want to be next.

A frown graced Rey's face as he began to die, _why doesn't it stop?_ _Hm well he deserved it_. Stepping up to the counter Rey grabbed as many food packages as she could before anyone could stop her Rey ran for her little shelter. Not that anyone was going to stop her. As soon as she left the murmurs started, half of them had no idea what just transpired but the ones who did knew they needed to do something.

.oOo.

Two weeks had past and Rey loved her new found power over people or whatever it was. Ever since the _he_ died everyone has been super skittish around her like it was all her fault he was dead. _I wish but still it's nice_ , Rey finally felt like a somebody like she had the power was finally granted to her. People cautiously glanced at her as if she had some contagious disease, not that she minded on one was bullying her pushing, her around, or treating her like some child.

The sounds of Tie Fighters woke everyone up. People were scrambling out of their huts to see what the first order wanted. They never came here unless taxes weren't paid and as far as everyone knew they were so why were they here. The siren blared and everyone made it their was to the center of the out post as storm troopers dragged the less willing to the center.

 _Oh shoot, the First Order is here._ Rey hurried with the others to see what they wanted. _It was probably about the death of the trades men and everyone seems to think I did it. Oh no._ She began to panic but there was not getting out of this.

"Now I am here for the force user, giver her here and we won't have issues." The female silver trooper paused scanning the people. "If not I won't cry over the loss of a few smuggler scum." The people began to part around Rey pointing a finger at her and he was at a loss. _What's a Force user?_ But that was not important right now. What was, was the way the troopers were looking at her. Before anyone could say Jakku Rey tore off running with Troopers hot on her heels.

"Set for stun! Supreme Leader wants her alive." Phasma yell through the com link, maker help if her first mission as commander is a failure. That would be so embarrassing to fail to capture a 13 or 14 year old girl. Speaking of Phasma followed the the chase as the cornered the girl, this wasn't going to turn out good. Why did they have to assign her such idiots, before she could make the comment troop were blasted backwards. _Ughhh_ , she groaned to her self before taking aim at the girl. One shot and the girl crumpled to the ground unconscious. "Fetch her body and let's go Supreme Leader is waiting" Phasma barked as she made her way back to the shuttle. "Don't forget the Force resistant cuffs," so far so good.

* * *

So I promise to have the next part up really soon! This First chapter is pre-story I just wanted to give you a little insight into their lives before I begin the story. I know these aren't the characters you are used to but I had to put my own spin on it mostly because I don't really have anything to go off of. So if you do not like them then you do not have to read. I will also be exploring people like Phasma, I think her and Rey with be good friends ... So I really hope you enjoy! -Mags


	2. A new start

Good day ladies and gentlemen! Here is our first chapter, this took a ton of work and planning. Dark Rey is officially here, warnings there is a good amount of sexual talk and some masturbation please proceed with caution. If this stuff is not appealing to you please stop reading now because it just gets dirtier from her out. -Mags ps if you see this:

It means a memory where as this .oOo. Means a break in time.

* * *

Rey smiled as she walked down to where Snoke was, passing Troopers scurried out of her way and she loved the way they feared her. Snoke had been training her for going on two years now and Rey was no longer Rey at all. She thought back to the first time they met.

Stumbling into the large Rey trembled, _I am here to die. No child you are not here to die_ , a voice spoke into her head.

"Rey is it?" The cloaked man across the room turned to her.

"Yeah, well at least that's what everyone has called me since I can remember." Rey replied casually trying to calm her already petrified nerves.

"Do you like your name Rey?" The creature asked quizzically, but he already knew the answer to that.

"Uh not really, it reminds me of the sun and the way it was too bright and hot. A ray is a light from the sun and honestly I prefer darkness. I have had enough sun and hot weather to last a lifetime." She remarked with a slight annoyance in her tone.

"Did you know it means King, which I find quite amusing don't you?" The chuckled softly

"Not really, I am not a guy so I couldn't be a King. And plus it's kinda like a mocker because I have grown up with nothing, where as a King has everything he could ever want." Rey explained not meeting his eyes.

"Hmm I see," he paused for a moment walking towards her. "Would you like a different one?"

"Maybe," a small smile had began to grow on her lips maybe death wasn't in the cards for her.

"What do you think of Lady Maura?" Rey let the name roll over her lips a few times before shaking her head. The name had sophistication to it and was much prettier then Rey which was a coarse and rough name. It was a fresh start hopefully."It means means dark or darkness in a language found of a once forgotten planet. Now do you know why you are here?"

"Well, I thought I was here to die because everyone blames me for killing the guy back on Jakku. Not that I care he was a jerk, and mean but then everyone was. But it didn't kill him even if I wanted to." He watched her ramble on. "However now that I am here I don't think I am here to die, if I was then you wouldn't have bothered to give me a new name. And it would have been much easier for a Trooper just to kill me back on Jakku. So I think it has something to do with being a 'Force User'." She explained using air quotes. "What is a force user?"

"Ah my Maura, two things. First you are a gifted with the Force an ability few are gifted with. Therefor you are a Force User, you know how when you are scared or angry things happen. Just like when you were being cornered by the Stormtroopers then they were all of a sudden blasted backwards." Snoke let her connect the dots before continuing. "And remember how angry you were when you got back to the outpost, the way the area around you looked as if it had been hit by an earthquake. You did that without even knowing, Maura you are way more powerful than you know."

"Wait, how did you know that? I understand the Trooper part, they probably reported that back to you. But the outpost part, unless someone there told you that?" The answer came in her head. _My apprentice, the Force gives us many abilities such as this. I am in your head, I can read your thoughts or memories if I wanted. But yes, someone contacted us explaining what happened._ And with that he was out of her head, sure Rey should feel violated but she was too enthralled with the power display. "How can I do that? Will I be able to go into anyone's mind? Can I block someone out of my mind?" The questions flooded out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

She would make a fine apprentice, he sensed her crave for the power he held.

"The second thing Maura, there is something you must understand as you noticed you do things without knowing. And because you were so angry there are things that can happen and they did. You were so angry you killed him"

Rey's thought a moment "I was gonna guess that, well he deserved it. Please don't give me the lecture about killing people, I don't care I would do it again if I knew how."

"I wasn't my apprentice, would you like to learn how to do it again? It takes great power to be able to do what you have done. I am proud of you."

Him proud of me? No one has ever been proud of me before.

"Yes, would you like me to train you in the ways of the Force" Snoke asked peering down on her, is scared face raised many questions for another time.

"Does that mean I don't have to go back to Jakku? Cause if that's the case sign me up." She beamed at him. And so began their partnership, Rey looked up to Snoke as if he were her father. She followed any command given to her no matter what it was because she didn't care about the way others looked at her. Maura only cared about making him proud, in doing so she had a heartless reputation. Not that she cared much about it, I mean it was kinda nice having a fear hold over everyone. And this way no one could tell her what to do.

"Master you summoned me," Maura kneeled before him, her breathing was still heavy from the training session before this.

"You must have heard by now that Luke Skywalker and his new apprentice have taken it upon themselves to collect all the force gifted children the can. Rumor is they plan to train an army of Jedi to turn the tide of the war in their favor. We can not have that happen, I need you to prevent them from taking anymore. Use whatever is needed, we can not have them take our power from us do you understand Maura?"

"Yes my Master, I will do what is necessary to prevent Skywalkers further accumulation of Jedi. And what of his apprentice if I come across him?" The thought had been bugging her, due to the fact that he was all she ever heard about.

"Ben Solo has a prophecy, one we can turn to our favor. He is either to defeat the greatest Sith Lord there has been or with one small temptation fall to the Dark Side." She glanced up at her master to see him smiling down on her.

"I don't want him to kill you, so how do we turn him master?" If Ben killed Snoke she vowed to kill him. Snoke was the one person who cared about her and if he takes that away she will destroy everything he ever loved.

Seeing the conflicting in his apprentice pleased him, she would do anything for him and he used it to his advantage. He had managed to snuff out the light in her, he taught her how cruel people were. Twisting her views until there was no mercy, or even thought of forgiveness. Snoke had successfully created the darkness, Maura would be perfect. While everyone thought he would be the one Ben would need to defeat, that was just the finishing piece to creating an untouchable force.

"You will know that when see him, you will need all of the lesson I have taught you." Flicking her yellow eyes up to her master she smirked knowing what he meant. Snoke had taught her many things, one being it's not always the best idea to go in full attack mode. And she excelled in that, but sometimes you don't need to waste the effort. He didn't let her do it that often but when he did it was her favorite. The art of seduction came very much in handy, luring lusting men to their demise. But not before she had fun with them first if they met her standards. He hadn't given her this privilege in a while and she was great full

"Yes Master," she un-bowed her head looking up at him again. "With pleasure."

"Now go get ready Maura," with that Snoke's hologram vanished.

.oOo.

Maura's quarters were quite large compared to most, and she even got large windows to outlook from her living room. The ship being under her command did have its perks but working with the idiot stormtroopers kinda made it less appealing. Her Master had been gracious to her, providing her with way more then she could have ever imagined, as long as she didn't disappoint him. She had yet to disappoint him, mostly because he was the only person who took the time to take her in and care for her and she didn't want to disappoint.

Strolling into her bedroom she threw open the closet. After growing up with one outfit, Maura got a little carried away now that she could have all the clothing she could dream of. A lot of her clothes were based for missions, she had her ridiculous senate dress with all the frills and jewels to last a lifetime. Of course there was her training robes, and usual command outfits but those were no fun and not what she needed for this mission. Her designer, yes obviously she has one Snoke gave her one, who made all the outfits to match the specifics for each of the missions she went on. Maura selected one of the special outfits she had never worn before and laid it on the bed before heading off to the shower.

The heat of the hot water flowing over her body made her moan involuntarily at the feeling. Her muscles were in pain from her previous training session but they began to relax into the heat. Using the soap she massaged her muscles slowly working her way up her thighs. Her hand brushed against the sensitive skin near the apex of her thighs. Stroking in circles she moved down towards her aching entrance, _it's been to long, never again will I neglect myself_. She had been so caught up with her training and her Masters requests Maura hadn't had time to bring herself the pleasure she craved so badly.

Running her fingers between her lower lips caused her hips to buck into her hand. She stroked faster through her already wet sex before plunging her finger in, her flew back as she arched into it. With her already shaky legs Maura slid to the floor, still slowly pumping her finger in and out.

"Ahhh," she bit her lip as a second finger joined the first, it hurt and Maker only knows the last time using only her fingers could cause her this much pleasure. Her other hand holding her lips open moved to her clit, pulling and pinching. The new pain brought her a whole new level of pleasure, whimpering at what her hands were doing she continued working away a her neglected pleasure. Her entrance now throbbing for release she stopped right before her climax, with a frustrated sigh. How can I seduce him if I can barely control myself while using my hands. _I'll talk to master when I get back about more practice, is not acceptable._

Usually she would grab some random trooper or officer to finish off her pleasuring but she didn't have time and nor did she deserve it right now. Annoyed she toweled off before grabbing her clothing, if you could call it that. Taking the lacy black thong, she pulled it up over her legs. Maura still throbbed with wanting and now every time she moved she felt the tiny little bit of friction as punishment. With weakness comes punishment it's just the way life works.

The bottoms which was long black fabric and began wrapping and winding it up her legs and stopping right under her butt cheek on both legs. Sliding the v shaped belt over her hips was a pain but once it was there it fit perfectly. The black leather hugged her hips, going down in a soft deep v revealing more of her lower abdomen than necessary but enough to make eyes wander. From it hung a long, wide piece of leather in from and back covering her precious zones, it was kinda like the bottom from the slave Leia outfit.

The top on the other hand was a series of over leaping fabric that went from her neck to just under her breasts. It made an x over her breasts pulling tight under them and tying in the back. Basically leaving all of her toned abdomen exposed, not that she minded. She worked hard for this body.

The entrance to her quarters slide open. Only two people had a key to her room, Snoke who wasn't here and Phasma, well I mean three if you count her droid. As if on cue Phasma dropped her silvery helmet on the kitchen table. Phasma was the closest thing Maura had to a friend, they were practically the same person. The both were sassy, with very corrupt and dirty minds.

"Maura I just got briefed on your new mission. So let's see this outfit," she called now lounging on Maura's couch. Her bedroom door clicked open, biting her lip Maura stared at Phasma from under her lashes to find Phasma's eyes roaming her body. "Uh I am not bi but I would so ravish you right now. Hot damn Maura, I am suduced just by looking at you." Phasma gestured for her to turn, so she did. Walking over Phasma playfully grabbed her firm, mostly exposed ass before smacking it. With a small whimper Maura turned around and winked at Phasma.

"I think Hux would be turned on by that don't you." Maura commented walking past her to grab her cloak. Phasma and Hux had been together since before Maura arrived and she only found out of accident. It had been the middle of the day when she knew Phasma had off, so like usual she used her key and walked in on a very intense sex session. The memory was slightly hot but mostly disturbing.

"You know anything like that gets him all hot and bothered." So that became their little game, the would do little things is meeting or at ceremonies to make the red head go red in the face. "Well your highness, your shuttle awaits. Go bring home a Jedi toy," a quick hug and the girls speared walking to their separate duties.

Walking down the hallway was quite amusing, there was quite a bit of staring even with her cloak on it showed a good amount of the ensemble. One trooper made the mistake of trying to cornering her, let's just say he's no longer breathing.

.oOo.

Maura twiddled her double lightsabers on the flight, they were her most prized possession but then again aren't they every force users. Connecting and disconnecting the sabers brought back the memories of frustration they gave her at first.

After hours of searching she still couldn't find the her crystal. Master said it would call to me nothing is calling to me. Her anger began to build, _I can't find this crystal calling to me. Why does he send me these ridiculous tasks._ She expected Snoke to say something about learning and blah blah. The hours turned into days and she broke her anger blasted out of her, shattering most of the crystals and rocks around her. From the rubble a gleam caught her eye a dark fairly large crystal stuck out from the ground. It was oddly colored with bits of black mixed in with the deep red. There it was her perfect crystal except it wasn't perfect, instead it had a giant crack down the front of it.

This was the one it had to be, nothing else was a beautiful and captivating. Digging it out of the ground she took it back to her Master maybe he could fix it.

"Master, I have found my crystal," _I think._ She knelt before her master. _Why are you so unsure of the crystal Maura?_ Snoke spoke into her head, but he knew the answer.

"In my fit of anger I found the crystal, but it's broken by my own doing I assume. And no matter how much I try, I can not fix it." Maura explained to him taking out the cracked crystal from her pouch.

"Stand and bring it here my apprentice," So she did reluctantly handing him the crystal, it felt wrong to let someone else use it. "It is the right crystal considering you felt how wrong it was for someone else to have it. But the crack, I can not fix what you broke, that you must figure out what do with it."

After much destruction and frustration, Maura came up with an idea. Taking her crystal she concentrated all her anger toward the crack. And as she focused the crack grew until it split in half, now had two instead of one. The more the merrier, constructing the hilt of the saber was not hard being good with engineering and all. She decided to construct a two separate hilts that could be put into one. Rounded around each side of the hilt was black leather with the inscription "Lady Maura" engraved into it. Her Master had been very pleased with her innovative thinking he rewarded her.

"Lady Maura we have arrived at Jakku," her pilot informed from the cockpit.

"Thank you, your help is no longer needed stay on the ship." Finally she could have her revenge and do her masters bidding.

* * *

So there we have it chapter one! This was interesting to write, there was a few things that took a bit of work and research. One of the things was giving Rey a new name, you see this countless times with almost every Sith Lord. The key was finding her the right one. I thought it was fitting to give her one meaning dark in Itialian, I thought it was important to change her name to show her change in character from little girl to the dark girl I have created. Like I mentioned this story is going to have a lot of sexual content and convos. It is rated M for a reason, with saying that this is my first time trying to write scenes like that so feed back on how they are and how to make them better I greatly appreciated. A key thing is that I a trying to write these characters but I have nothing base them off of so the are completely my own. I am going to stick with just Rey's or Maura's perspective from now on, next chapter we get to meet Ben! -Mags


End file.
